


Be My Valentine?

by Perpetual_Screaming



Series: Shenanigans at Plumview [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Pranks, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day, romance? but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Screaming/pseuds/Perpetual_Screaming
Summary: In which a love confession doesn't go quite as expected.





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Much like _Black is the New Variety _, this was also a Blanket Box prompt over on my[Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Perpetual_Screaming)__

"So what I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with you, Spencer. Please be my Valentine?" And with that, Pearl got down on one knee, as if this was a  _marriage_ proposal (the horror), and procured a single fresh rose to offer before the other girl. 

At first, Spencer's eyebrows rose in shock, and her jaw dropped. She certainly wasn't expecting this, especially from  _Pearl_ of all people. But then, she realized...it made no sense. "I-is this some kind of joke?" she sputtered accusingly. "Who put you up to this? Was it Julian?" Well, no, now that she thought about it, it was obvious that Pearl was the mastermind here. She was known among all their friends for being a big prankster. She probably got the rose from Julian, though. He was in the Theater Club, where they had access to a million of the damned things.

"What? No!" the blue-haired girl denied, unfaltering in her speech. "I know it must be hard to believe, but I've harbored these feelings for a while now. It's true; I want to be more than friends. So...please?" She held the rose up a little higher and smiled hopefully. 

Maybe Pearl was just as good an actor as her twin, but her performance actually seemed pretty convincing. Maybe this was legit? Spencer's personality left a bit to the imagination, to be sure, but she knew she was pretty, even if some could consider that vain. Maybe Pearl fell for her good looks? Maybe she was intrigued by who the dirty-blonde could really be underneath the surface?

Unfortunately, Pearl wasn't the person Spencer was hoping to get a confession from. She averted her gaze and began fumbling with her fingers. "Well...um...I'm sorry. I'm actually in love with someone else..." 

She heard a light gasp, and her eyes snapped back to Pearl's face to gauge her reaction. She was expecting disappointment in those grey eyes, maybe even anger, but what she found instead was shock and...a bit of guilt? "Oh. Shit, I, uh...that's private. I should not have done this. I am a bad person."

"What are you talking about?"

Pearl unsteadily got to her feet. "You see, I actually  _was_ pranking you. But I'm  _reeeaaaally_ sorry!" She began to twirl the rose stem in her hands, feet shuffling uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to make you say that. And I won't ask who it is!"

"Pff." Spencer shoved her hands in her coat pocket and huffed indignantly. "Whatever. I'm going now." To be perfectly honest with herself, Spencer was kind of hurt. What a cruel prank to play, especially  _today_ of all days. It just reminded her of her own unrequited love, and that was painful. She turned and began to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. 

"Wait!" Pearl exclaimed. "I really am sorry. I definitely shouldn't have done that. Can I make it up to you?" She slowly turned the other girl back around to face her. 

"How?"

"Let me take you out! It'll be a girls' night, just you and me, and we can do whatever you want. Sound fun?" She offered the rose once more, holding it even closer to Spencer's face. Her grin was infectious, and it reached all the way to her mischievous grey eyes, so very much like her brother's. 

Spencer sighed. Her bubbly, excitable personality was a bit more than Spencer wanted to handle, especially since Brooke wouldn't be around to put a leash on her shenanigans. But it certainly beat sitting around at home and being a third wheel for Zack and his boyfriend. "Fine, I guess."

"Yaaaay!" Pearl cheered, as she  _actually_ bounced in place like a rubber ball. Spencer had already begun walking away again and Pearl trotted after her to keep up. "So, what do you want to do? I'm down for anything, and I mean literally anything."

"...Skating. And don't come crying to me when you fall flat on your face."

"Sound's GREAT!"


End file.
